The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to engine operations during “windmilling” conditions.
In the highly unlikely event of an in-flight engine shutdown, a gas turbine engine fan has a tendency to spin at above-idle speed as air is forced through the fan due to forward aircraft motion. This unpowered fan rotation is commonly known as “windmilling”. Even a fan of a shut down engine on the ground may “windmill” and may require at least some lubrication sufficient to sustain gears, bearings, seals, and other lubricated components.